Oscillators are often used in circuit design to generate signals having specific frequencies. For example, monolithic oscillators may be used for on-chip clock-source generation. Known monolithic oscillators include voltage controlled oscillators with inductance-capacitance (LC) components. Using LC components, however, may result in a large circuit with high power consumption. Other known oscillators include current/voltage controlled oscillators. These known oscillators, however, are sometimes extremely sensitive to external conditions. It is typically desirable for an oscillator to not be extremely sensitive to external conditions.